


Undercover Slayer

by AmbrosiaRho



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Leverage
Genre: Multi, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbrosiaRho/pseuds/AmbrosiaRho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're human." Those were the first words she ever said to me. I never knew what she meant then, it wasn't until a few years later did I find out. I am Eliot Spencer. And I am a retrieval specialist. But I am mostly known as a hitter. A hired hand to take people out. And this is the story of how one girl changed my whole world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I hope you all enjoy this crossover. I know I don't have much now, but I am working on it. I promise. If you enjoy what I have so far please leave a comment. ^_^

“Hardison!” Eliot yelled as he ran over to his friend, who was getting his ass handed to him by a girl. He normally wouldn’t hit a girl, but she was beating on Hardison and he had to act fast so he came in from behind and tackled her to the ground. They rolled for a few moments before they both jumped into action. “Nobody beats on my friend.”

“Tell your friend to stay out of my way,” she hissed. Her voice dark and huskey.

Before he could say anything else she came in with a right hook to his temple, he blocked it, but she still managed to hit him. He was surprised by her strength as the hit sent him stumbling away. He shook it off and sent a kick back to her chest, but it didn’t appear to affect her at all as she was able to backhand him, sending him flying back. He groaned as he rolled on the ground and tried to stand up. Before he knew it she was kicking him in the ribs. He groaned as he felt a few ribs breaking.

“Eliot!” he heard someone call in the distance, but he couldn’t place their voice.

“Stay back!” he shouted before coughing. He was rolled over onto his back then and he looked up into the girls almost black eyes as she grabbed his shirt and lifted him up a little. He saw that she was ready to punch him when he noticed her look somewhere else. He followed her eyes and noticed a man standing not too far away.

“Faith. Star needs you,” he said.

Eliot was dropped then as the girl stood up straight and glanced at him one last time before jogging off with the male. He soon saw Sophie in his line of vision and heard Nate talking to him before he blacked out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Faith had just finished off one of the very human looking demons when she heard 4 words she didn’t want to hear.

 _‘Faith, we have a problem,'_   Willow said in her mind.

 _‘Problem? What kind of problem?’_ Faith growled back.

_‘Someone else is in the system. I don’t know for how long, they could have seen something.’_

_‘God Red you were supposed to take care of this.’_

_‘I know. I’m sorry. I had to help Giles with a spell... it slipped right past me.’_

_‘Alright. I will take care of them.’_ She then turned her focus to Star. _‘Hey lover I gotta go take care of something. You got this?’_

_‘Ya I can handle. Go do what you need to do hun.’_

Faith nodded before making her way out into the parking lot where Willow said the signal was coming from. She soon found the van and shook her head. Quickly she opened the door, jumped in, grabbed the guy inside before tossing him out of the van.

“Woah! Uh Eliot I think I need your help out here,” the man said to no one.

She wondered who he was talking to.

“What did you see?” she asked making her way over to him.

“What? Uh nothing. I saw nothing!”

“Liar!” She grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground a bit. “What did you see!” she screamed at him.

“Nothing! I swear!” he said back, waving his hands around.

She couldn’t take the risk so she punched him in the face, she then let his shirt go letting him fall to the ground. She kicked him in the ribs before landing another punch to the face. Before she could do anything else she was tackled from behind. They rolled a bit before the person landed next to her about a foot away. She jumped up onto her feet, ready to fight whoever had tackled her. When she saw the man she thought he looked a bit familiar but couldn’t place it.

“Nobody beats on my friend,” he growled.

“Tell your friend to stay out of my way,” she hissed. She could see he was about to say something, but if this guy was with the other she couldn’t risk him possibly seeing anything the others did. So right away she went in with a right hook to his temple. He tried to block it, but her slayer and vampire strength was too much for him and she ended up making contact anyways. She a bit surprise that his arm had slowed her down a bit, but not much. As he stumbled back he sent a kick out to her chest, but she just walked through it. His was weak which meant he was human and not some demon, so she couldn’t slay him, but she could knock him out. She backhanded him, sending him flying a few feet away. As he hit the ground he groaned and rolled onto his stomach, apparently in an effort to get back up, but she was right there sending a kick to his ribs. She could hear a few of them break as her foot made contact.

“Eliot!” she heard someone call in the distance.

“Stay back!” he shouted before coughing. He was rolled over onto his back then and looked up at her.

She leaned down and grabbed his shirt like she had with the other. She lifted him a bit off the ground and was about ready to knock him out when she faintly heard a voice calling her name.

“Faith! Damn it Faith, it’s Star!”

At the mention of her best friend’s name she looked up and saw Giles standing a few feet away.

“Faith. Star needs you,” he said.

She dropped the male and made her way over to him before they jogged back into the building to where Star was.


	3. Chapter 3

“A handler?” Parker asked. “What is a handler?”

“It’s someone that handles a hitter. It’s not very common, but I have heard of it.”

“Uh what...” Nate started to say.

“Look you guys know me, I fight to survive, as most of us do. But some hitters, they come from a lot darker place, so when they get cornered it’s bad. Like real bad. If they are smart they hire a handler, someone that has no problem with what they do. The handlers go with them on every job and if a hitter gets out of control they offer a safe word or phrase that brings them back.”

“Alright well that doesn’t sound like a big deal,” Sophie said.

“Generally it isn’t, but those two.... like I said handlers aren’t very common, but a female hitter to have a male handler is beyond unheard of.”

“And why is that?” Sophie asked.

“Because if a hitter is so bad they need a handler, then that means that when they get in the bad place they just assume everyone around them is trying to hurt them. They sometimes, blackout, I guess you could say. They don't recognizing people’s faces, which is where the safe word comes in. Now Sophie if you were someone that was like that, and you were in that stage, and Nathan and I were attacking you. If Hardison was your handle and he just showed up while you were being cornered and violently attacked what would you think of him?”

“Well I would probably think he is here to hurt me as well.”

“Exactly. If giving the chance you would take him out before he could do anything. Now say Parker was your handler.”

“Well I wouldn’t directly assume she was there to hurt me.”

“Right so there is more chance you would ignore her, giving her time to say the safe word or phrase that gets you back. It’s also why handlers stay away from the fighting and usually talk to their hitters through earbuds like we do. But this guy... he was there, and she didn’t pay him no mind until he spoke to her.”

“And what does that tell you?” Nathan asked.

“That she either doesn’t really need a handler, or there is something more going on here.”

“Should we worry about her?” Sophie asked.

“Probably not.”

“Uh guys? I found our little group,” Hardison said from the couch.

They all looked to the screens then.

“Alright what do we know?” Nate asked.

“Well the redhead is Willow Rosenberg. She was born and raised in Sunnydale, California. Graduated high school in 1999 at the top of her class, or what would have been if the high school hadn’t been blown up on graduation day. Could have gone to any school she chose, but went to UC Sunnydale until she seemingly dropped out. There isn’t much on her after that, but in 2003 Sunnydale seemed to have imploded on itself turning it into a giant crater in the ground.” He brings up a picture of Sunnydale.

“Wow,” Parker said.

Hardison brings up the picture of the older male then.

“The male goes by the name of Rupert Giles. Born and raised in England, got into a bit of trouble with the law when he was a teenager, joyriding; that kind of stuff. Blah blah blah. Makes his way to California where he becomes a librarian at Sunnydale High. After the school explodes he becomes unemployed until he buys a magic shop in 2000 and runs that until 2002 when he takes a trip to England with Miss Rosenberg after his shop had been destroyed. He doesn’t appear to return until mid December 2002. He then travels to Europe and does some more boring stuff.”

“Looks like that’s how those two know each other,” Nate said.

“So it sounds like we have nothing to worry about,” Sophie said.

“Now I wasn’t done here. Don’t be all getting ahead of me.” Hardison said. He then brought up a picture of the girl that had attacked them both. “Now this. This is Faith Lehane. And she is all kinds of trouble. Born and raised in Boston. Her father was absent for most of her life and her mother was an abusive alcoholic. She pretty much lived on the streets getting into trouble for petty crimes until she was about 16 or 17. Not long after that she seems to run from something in Boston and makes her way to Sunnydale.”

“That must be how she meets the others,” Sophie said.

“Right. She stays in a ratty motel until she beings to work for the Mayor. And then she does some bad shit. From kidnapping Miss Rosenberg to the murder of a college professor. She ends up in a coma. Eight months later she wakes up, does some more damage and makes her way to L.A. Where she is hired by a law firm of Wolfram & Hart, to kill a dude named Angel. She then turns herself into the police a few days later. Where she stays there for 3 years until she breaks out of prison. A couple days later she shows up in Sunnydale. After it becomes a hole in the ground she shows up in Chicago, and a few other places until she meets up with Rupert again.”

“Alright. I still don't see where we have a problem,” Sophie said.

"It's not what I found that's the problem. It's what I didn't find."

"What do you mean?" Nate asked.

"In all three cases there are gaps, uh information missing. But mostly with the last two. And it's not like they went off the grid and came back. It's like someone whipped it clean. I'm just saying. Whatever they did in those gaps it can't be good."

“What makes you say that?” Eliot asked.

“Because I should be able to find something on them. If they rented a hotel room or something like that. But this... there is nothing.”

Suddenly the lights and the screens start to flicker and everything Hardison had one the three of them slowly starts to disappear like it is being erased.

“Hardison what are you doing?” Eliot shouted.

“I’m not doing anything! Someone else has hacked in and is removing everything.”

Soon the power went out.

“Hardison,” Nate said.

“I uh...I...” 

But just then the power came back on.

"I think we should do some recon," Sophie said.

"Uh why?" Harrison asked.

"Just to see what we are up against. The last girl. You said she was born and raised here in Boston. So lets see what we can dig up shall we?"

 

A few hours later

 

“Ok well I didn’t mean literally dig up,” Sophie said as the five of them stood before a  grave.

“It says here she died in 2003,” Eliot said.

“Maybe there is two people with that name?” Parker wondered

“I mean it's possible sure, but I doubt it. When we were looking up information on her I only came across the one.”

“So maybe she stole her identity,” Sophie said.

“Please don’t say let steal a body,” Eliot said looking to Nate.

“No. No I wasn’t going to say that. I was going to say we should just move on with our job. Times ticking away.”

“What about them?”

“We will deal with them if we come across them. But until then we have a job to do.”


	4. Chapter 4

“You need to go undercover,” Giles said.

“Oh I like the sound of this? As what?” Faith asked.

* * *

“As college students,” Nate said.

“As what?” Eliot said.

* * *

“A college student,” Gile said again.

“Are we sure about this? Can’t Red go?” Faith asked.

“No Faith. You know it has to be you.”

* * *

“I never made it to high school,” Parker said.

“Yes we know, but you are smart,” Nate said.

“Not at that kind of stuff. So unless you want me to..”

* * *

“No. None of your magic,” Giles said.

She clenched her jaws.

“Fine. But I still get to take Red.”

“What why?” Willow asked, finally taking part in the conversation.

* * *

“If Parker and I have to go then Hardison does too. I want a geek there in case we need him,” Eliot said.

“Fine fine. Hardison make up good covers.”

* * *

“Right,” Willow said typing away on her laptop.

“You know I can make foolproof identities G.”

“Yes Faith, but as long as you are working with me you won't be using your magic for everything.”

“Oh,” Willow said looking up sheepishly.

“Ha see!” Faith said.

Giles just took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

“Let me see what you got Red,” she said leaning over her shoulder. “No. I wasn’t the type to stick around high school. Say I dropped out and got my GED from wherever.”

* * *

“Luckily just about anyone is this dang age goes to college now, so it won't matter that we look a bit older,” Hardison said. “Here we go. Eliot Spencer majoring in...”

* * *

“Athletics. Willow Rosenberg majoring in...”

* * *

“Computer sciences and Parker majoring in art history.”

* * *

“Really Red? Athletics?”

“What? I couldn’t find anything else you would be interested in. They don’t exactly have Slaying 101. Or History of Vampire. Or how to kill someone 10 different ways just by blinking.”

* * *

“Really Hardison. Punching 101?”

“You get my point.”

“Alright. Let’s go steal a college,” Nate said walking off with his team behind him.

* * *

“Let’s go save the world,” Faith said walking off with Giles and Willow behind her.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh my god, kill me now,” Faith said hanging over the edge of a chair in the college library.

Giles and Willow sat across from her.

“Faith.”

“What.....” she whined. “I hate this place. I am failing like all my classes, we have yet to find anything, and it’s just plain boring here.”

“I think it’s interesting here.”

“Of course you do Red. You were born from a book. Plus I can’t eat anyone here.”

“Faith...”

“I know I know!” she snapped. She ran her hand through her hair. “It’s just so hard... all the heart beats... the smell.....” she sighed. “But what kind of slayer would I be if I ate all the students instead of protecting them from the other demons roaming the halls.”

“We don't have classes for the rest of the day, why don’t you leave campus. Take some time to yourself,” Giles said.

“Because I can't. We haven’t found a single thing on this de...” notices students walking by and waits for them to be out of earshot. “Demon. I want... I NEED to slay this thing before it hurts any more kids.”

“Faith there is more to you than just being a slayer now.”

“Ya Giles. I know. I remember it like it was yesterday.”

“Do we even still know why or how you were able to become a vampire?” Willow asked softly.

“Your guess is as good as mine Red. The point is I can’t just take off for a day or two, what if something happens.”

“What if nothing happens! If you stay like this you risk the students either way. At least if you go you will be in better shape in case something does happen.”

“You know this wouldn’t be such an issue if I had been able to bring Star along.”

“If I remember correctly YOU are the one that said not to bring her,” Giles said raising his voice a little.

“Right because YOU are the one that let her get hurt!” Faith snapped back.

“Guys. Please. Stop fighting. If you bring Star back I promise I will do everything in my power to protect her,” Willow said.

“Thanks Red, but I think she should sit this one out. She gotta pretty banged up last time. Maybe I could bring Angel....” saw Giles looking at her. “For more gun power, not to feed from. To protect you guys if I do go out to eat.”

“Having Angel around might not be so bad...” Willow said softly from where she was sitting.

“Come on G. You know it’s the best move we got. You either have me weak, or both of us strong.”

She watched as Giles removed his glasses before cleaning them.

“Alright. Give him a call,” he said finally.

“Red.” Faith pointed to Willow.

“On it.”

“Good,” she rubbed her hands together. “Now time to pick which little lamb...”

Giles gave her a look.

“Kidding! I was kidding! Chill G-man.”

“I do wish you would stop calling me that,” he said aggravated.

“Never gonna happen,” she said as she got out of the chair she was in. She patted him on the shoulder before leaving the library.


End file.
